Fated in summer
by almurfa
Summary: berawal dari mawar hitam, yang dibantu takdir hingga membuat segalanya tertutup dengan apiknya, Luhan, gadis pecinta mawar hitam yang kata orang penuh kepahitan. akankah semuanya berakhir berbeda? HUNHAN GS, KAISOO, CHANBAEK.
_Black rose, itu kekasihku._

 _jika semua orang menjadikannya duka._

 _maka ia kuberi mahkota keindahan yang terselubung dalam._

 _asa, angan, dan cinta._

 _bisakah kau temukan?_

 _Sttt…_

 _Dia bersembunyi dengan begitu cerdik, juga picik_

 _Dan takdir membantunya_

 _Membuat keindahanyya tertutup sempurna_

 _ **Spring 2015**_

"Luhan, ayo sebentar lagi gelap"

Gadis itu bergeming, masih dalam posisinya sejak kurang lebih 4 jam lalu. Seakan otot-ototnya tak mengeluh kaku karena tak bergerak sejak tadi. Matanya masih menatap mentari senja yang mulai ditelan cakrawala dengan tatapan kosong, namun begitu jelas adanya gores luka yang begitu dalam. Mata sehitam arangnya sanggup membuat seakan orang yang menantap matanya dapat ikut merasakan kosong, hampa, dan perih yang gadis itu rasakan. Rambut halus panjangnya sedikit berantakan tertiup anak angin nakal yang ingin menggodanya. Tubuh kurusnya seakan tak peduli dengan dingin yang mulai menggelitik kulit walau sweater wol hangat telah menyelmuti kulit putih bersihnya.

"Kajja, Pak Wang sudah menunggu. Kau sudah kedinginan."

Musim dingin telah berakhir, namun udara masih sedikit membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah sebelum musim semi benar-benar telah tiba. Hidung bangirnya mengeluarkan uap hangat tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kedinginan.

Bujukan gadis yang satunya masih tak ia indahkan. Jemari tangannya yang kaku masih menggenggam beberapa kuntum bunga mawar hitam yang menjadi kesukaannya menggantikan bunga matahari yang dulu selalu gadis itu agungkan. Entah apa alasannya, mawar hitam bukan bunga yang lazim untuk jadi bunga favorit. Duka. Luhan jelas seakan menyampaikan bahwa hidupnya penuh duka yang mendalam.

Luhan beranjak dari posisinya, nyaris membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya sendu memekik kesenangan. Kyungsoo dengan sigap menuntun langkah Luhan yang tak seimbang. Otot kakinya nyaris putus membuatnya kesulitan berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Kecelakaan naas membuatnya hampir meregang nyawa membuatnya harus mengikuti serangkaian terapi untuk mengembalikan kerja ototnya agar dapat kembal seperti semula.

Kyungsoo menuntun luhan melewati taman yang kini sepi menuju BMW i8 yang punya harga selangit yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Melihat nona mudanya datang, pak Wang bergegas keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang, mempersilahkan nona mudanya masuk dibantu kyungsoo. Pak wang segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sang majikan dengan hati-hati. Menatap kedua nonanya yang masih menatap lurus kedepan dengan kosong, mengabaikan semua celotehan kyungsoo yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Didepan ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, pak wang bahkan sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali nona mudanya tersenyum manis bersama mata hitam cantiknya yang berbinar bagai berlian hitam yang begitu memikat. Bertingkah manja dan kekanakan yang membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa melihat aksinya.

Entahlah, Pak wang benar-benar telah lupa.

.****

 _ **Summer 2015**_

Suara tembakan memenuhi sebuah ruangan, diikuti jengan jerit memekakan yang membuat suasana makin ricuh. Seorang pemuda tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan, menatap kawan disebelahnya dengan pandangan luar biasa mencela. Membuat objek yang ditatap mengendus sebal melihat tingkah sok namja dihadapannya.

"Kau kalah lagi, Chen hyung." Seringai kemenangan masih menghiasi wajah tampannya yang terilahat begitu memikat. _Well_ , kedua namja itu memang tengah battle bermain _Game Counter Strike_ , tapi bisa saja tetangga yang tak tahu pasti mengira didalam sedang terjadi adegan pebunuhan massal jika saja dinding apartemen tak kedap suara.

"sialan, kau curang bocah."

"ck, tak usah murahan begitu, hyung. Akui saja kau memang payah."

"ralat ucapanmu, atau kutagih semua hutangmu sekarang, maknae."

Ejekan mereka berdua terus berlanjut, mengabaikan seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan dua orang yang saling mengejek itu di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur; mata sayu, rambut berantakan, dan ewh air iur yang sudah mongering di sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya namja itu, Chanyeol ingin membantai dua orang yang dengan tak tahu dirinya menyelonong masuk dan memainkan kaset game terbarunya sambil berteriak-triak tak jelas seperti yeoja. Apalagi melihat persediaan snack berharganya yang kini bungkusnya berserakan di sekitar dua orang itu.

"Ah, hyung kau sudah bangun. Selamat pagi." Sapaan manis sehun pada chanyeol sukses membuat namja itu mendadak mual, ditambah tawa chen yang melihat ekspresi jijik nya makin membuat telinganya irtasi.

"Apa ini? Kalian berdua membuat apartemen berhargaku hancur begini."

"ini karena kau tidur seperti orang mati, hyung. Kau bilang akan mengajak kami ke acara pameran seni atau apalah yang kau bilang tempo hari. Aku dan chen hyung datang pagi-pagi agar tak kena omelanmu, bahkan meninggalkan sarapan berharga kami. Dan sialnya kau mati, sedangkan aku dan chen hyung bosan dan lapar. Jadi? Apa kta berangkat setelah kau mandi?"

"kalian tak tertarik dengan pamerannya, kalihan hanya ingin melihat yeoja musim panas berpakaian tipis yang ada disana."

"woah, uri chanyeol memang selalu cerdas." Chen angkat bicara, membuat chanyeol makin memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka tertawa geli sedangkan Chanyeol mengendus, ia sedikit tersinggung saat sehun mengatainya 'mati' tapi daripada meladeni maknae setan itu, ia bergegas mandi meninggalkan duo perusuh yang tengah menahan tawa bersama.

"kau lihat wajahnya, hyung?" cengir sehun jenaka.

"jangan sampai Chanyeol memegang setir hari ini, Hun. Aku tak mau mati sebelum mendapatkan Minseok." Kekeh Chen seraya mulai membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat.

"kau harus makan, Lu."

"…"

Kyungsoo mendesah putus asa, lagi-lagi luhan mengabaikan segala ucapannya. Ia tengah membujuk luhan untuk makan, karena menurut pelayannya, si nona muda ini tak memakan makanannya sejak kemarin. Yeoja itu masih menatap hamparan bunga mawar hitam di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kyungsoo tebak.

"bagaimana jika pancake strawberry kesukaanmu?" Tanyanya berharap luhan akan memberikan sedikit respon padanya kali ini. Biarlah ia melanggar ucapan dokter Luhan, yang kyungsoo inginkan sekarang hanya melihat luhan memasukkan sedikit makanan pada tubuh kurusnya yang terlihat makin kurus dan rapuh.

Jari-jari kaku luhan sedikit bergerak merespon perkataan kyungsoo. Membuat kyungsoo melotot takjub sekaligus senang bukan main, bahkan pelayan disampingnya langsung bergegas mengambilkan pancake yang diinginkan sang nona muda yang sangat cantik namun begitu rapuh.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih pancake yang dibawa pelayan dan menyendok kecil pancakenya lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir tipis luhan, kyungsoo makin bersemangat kala mulut luhan sedikit membuka dan mulai memakan pancake yang kyungsoo suapkan padanya.

"kau harus makan sampai habis oke? Aku dan Jongin akan mengajakmu ke pameran seni, bagaimana?"

Luhan tak merespon, masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, namun kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat luhan yang sedikit merespon dirinya. Kyungsoo tentu menyadari, luhan tak sepenuhnya berubah. Yeoja bermata hitam legam itu masih mendengarkan semua yang kyungsoo ucapkan, walau tak menunjukkannya lewat respon yang berarti. Kyungsoo hanya ingin luhan nya kembali. Luhannya yang begitu ceria. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukannya.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menata rambut perak luhan dengan hati-hati, mengepangnya dengan kepangan yang tak ketat dan terkesan sedikit berantakan. Ia menambahkan sebuah jepit rambut kecil berbentuk Kristal salju kecil berwarna hitam sebagai pemanis.

Setelah selesai, ia mendorong kursi roda luhan dengan pelan. Kaki luhan sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, hanya saja yeoja berambut perak itu tak punya tenaga yang cukup hanya untuk sekedar berdiri dengan tegak saat ini.

Jongin atau mudahnya Kai, tersenyum tampan melihat sang kekasih yang mendorong kursi roda sepupunya itu dengan begitu hati-hati. Ia menghampiri keduanya, lalu membantu memapah luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan hati-hati, mempersilahkan sang kekasih masuk terlebih dahulu dan bergegas melipat kursi roda luhan dan meletakkannya di bagasi.

Kai bergegas masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil Mercedes kebanggaannya. Mobil mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tak lebih dari 60 50 km/jam. Ketiga manusia yang ada didalam masih saling diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jongin masih berkonsentrasi dengan mobilnya, luhan yang mengamati jalan dengan tatapan datar dan bosannya, serta kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"kalian tahu? Chanyeol hyung mungkin akan datang ke pameran yang akan kita kunjungi." Kai mencoba memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu, entah kenapa, ia tak suka keheningan yang berlangsung begitu lama. Menurut kai itu membosankan dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"ah, lelaki tinggi bertelinga peri yang dulu dekat dengan Luhan? Wah, menyenangkan sekali jika kita bertemu dengannya. Bukan begitu Lu?" kyungsoo mengapresiasi ucapan kai kelewat excited. Memanggil tawa renyah dari kai, namun tak cukup untuk membuat luhan sekedar melitik ke arahnya. Melihat luhan yang sama sekal tak bereaksi dengan ucapannya, sedikit membuat kyungsoo sakit hati, namun coba ia tutupi dengan senyum maklumnya. Kai tentu mengerti benar perasaan kyungsoonya, ia mencoba memberi lelucon yang bisa ia harapkan dapat membuat kyungsoo melupakan masalah luhan untuk sementara. Setidaknya, ia ingin kekasih dan sepupunya itu tetap berhubungan dengan baik, walau kai mulai menyerah membuat luhan kembali mejadi dirinya yang dulu.

Pemandangan musim panas memang indah, hangatnya matahari menggelitik kulit yang sebelumnya telah mengecap udara ekstrem musim dingin yang membekukan otot. Apalagi dengan memandang hampir semua wanita cantik dan yang palng penting; sexy, yang berpakaian khas musim panas. Entah itu kaos tipis, croptee, hotpants, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Yah, yang jelas yang indah-indah yang bisa dilihat dengan gratis. Dan entah itu chen, sehun, dan bahkan chanyeol juga tak mau ketinggalan moment berharga setahun sekali itu. Melihat lekukan menakjubkan seorang wanita bagi mereka yang notabenya tak belum laku alias jomblo adalah cara cuci mata yang praktis dan murah. -_-

Mereka masih duduk di mobil _Ferari California_ merah metalik dengan atap yang dibiarkan terbuka milik sehun, menikmati pemandangan indah, seraya menunggu teman Chanyeol yang katanya ingin bertemu setelah sekian lama. Toh, pameran seni kali ini dibuka hingga menjelang malam selama satu minggu penuh.

Dering ponsel memekakan telinga, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak, cepat-cepat ia keluar mobil dan segera mengangkat telepon dari temannya saat di akademi dulu. Ia meninggalkan chen dan Sehun yang masih asik menikmati pemandangan indah mereka.

"Yoboseyo, Jongin-ah?"

" _kau dimana, Hyung? Kami sudah sampai."_

"eoh? Aku ada ditempat parkir dekat stand _sandwich subway."_

" _kalau begitu, bisa kita bertemu didalam ruang pameran lukisan saja? Kurasa luhan terlalu lelah untuk kubawa kesana."_

"wow, tuan putri rusa itu ikut denganmu? Ckck dasar rusa manja. Baiklah aku akan kesana."

" _baiklah kalau begitu, hyung. Kututup."_

Chanyeol berdecak, menyadari kai sudah menutup telponnya sebelum ia menjawab. Ia kembali menuju mobil, beberapa yeoja meliriknya penuh minat, namun di abaikan begitu saja oleh chanyeol.

"ayo turun, kita akan menemui teman lamaku didalam."

"kita? Kami ikut denganmu?"

"tentu saja, Chen. Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal ikut denganku."

kai tengah mengamati luhan yang tengah mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak mengerti, sejak pamannya meninggal karena kecelakaan maut saat akan berangkat ke perusahaannya 6 bulan lalu. Luhan pelan-pelan berubah menjai sosok yang pendiam dan menutup diri. Puncaknya adalah 3 bulan lalu. Luhan tak lagi bicara dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang merupakan sepupu yang paling dekat dengan luhan.

Kai mengerti betul, luhan mencintai lukisan berkat ayahnya yang luar biasa pandai melukis, namun memilih membangun perusahaan yang kini telah menjadi salah satu grup paling berpengaruh di korea selatan. Setaunya, luhan dulu selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan mencoba melukis objek-objek disekitarnya dengan bantuan tangan berbakat sang ayah.

"LUHAN!"

Kai tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar kyungsoo memekikkan nama luhan dengan begitu keras. Kai langsung bergegas membantu kyungsoo mengangkat luhan yang terjatuh dari kursi roda nya karena mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka penuh perhatian. Ia mendudukan luhan kembali ke kursi rodanya, dan sedikit bernafas lega karena tak mennemukan segores lukapun pada sepupunya itu. Kyungsoo masih menatap luhan penuh kekhawatiran.

"gwenchana? Kenapa memaksakan diri? Kau masih lemas Lu. kau seharusnya …"

Kyungsoo berkata penuh nada khawatir, dan kai sedikit terkekeh melihat sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi luhan. Alis tebalnya sedikit menukik tanda jengkel, karena kyungsoo begitu cerewet. Jari tangannya juga bergerak gusar seakan menyuruh kyungsoo menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Mengerti maksud tersirat luhan, kai dengan lembut menarik lengan kyungsoo untuk menyingkir dari sana. Luhan langsung memutar kursi rodanya perlahan mendekati sebuah lukisan yang menggantung di dinding yang terlindung kaca.

Sebuah lukisan berukuran 60 x 90 cm itu sukses membuat luhan bergumam pelan, lukisan luar biasa indah yang begitu luhan kenal menggantung dengan anggun di kaca display yang disinari lampu kekuningan yang membuat lukisan itu makin memukau dan berkelas. Kai dan kyungsoo pun tak kalah terkaget. Lukisan anak kecil yang tengah berdiri di dalam hamparan mawar hitam, anak kecil yang terlihat begitu ceria, memetik bunga lambing duka yang kata orang begitu menyedihkan.

Luhan mengelus lembut kaca yang menghalangi jaraknya dengan lukisan itu tepat pada gores tangan si pelukis yang begitu ia kenal. 'LD/LH' luhan merasakan matanya memanas, ia masih menatap lukisan itu dengan penuh kenangan serta luka yang bercampur jadi satu. Kai tertegun dan tersenyum haru melihat butiran bening menetes dari mata hitam kelam luhan. Ternyata usahanya kali ini tak berakhir sia-sia. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terisak dipelukannya.

Chen, sehun dan chanyeol telah memasuki ruangan tempat lukisan dipamerkan. Chanyeol menyuruh sehun dan chen untuk berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat lukisan sementara ia akan mencari dan menemui temannya sebentar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya terpaku pada yeoja berkursi roda yang tak asing dimatanya. Chanyeol kenal betul pemilik rambut perak yang dikepang itu.

Ia hendak berjalan mendekati yeoja itu, namun tangannya tertahan oleh seorang yeoja berpakaian modis dan luarbiasa caantik dengan wajah yang terukir sempurna.

"kau Park chanyeol?"

Suaranya halus dan lembut, begitu nyaman didengar walau sedikit terkesan arogan dan chanyeol sangat menyukai itu.

"ya, kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"senang berkenalan denganmu Byun…" belum selesai chanyeol berbicara ia seakan menyadari sesuatu, tunggu, kalau tak salah byun baekhyun itu, " …baekhyun… BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

Yeoja itu terkekeh geli, entah mengapa wajah chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan membuatnya begitu ingin mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"ya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja yang dijodohkan oleh ibumu. Dan melihat wajahmu secara langsung, kurasa aku tak sanggup menolak perjodohan ini. Bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol masih menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan seperti orang linglung. Oh, ibunya benar-benar hebat. Durhaka sekali dirinya yang sempat menolak perintah ibunya beberapa hari lalu. Jika tahu calon istrinya punya rupa yang sangat sempurna begini, mana sudi chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"hei? Kau melamun?"

"A-ah, maaf. Tapi baekhyun-ssi, aku harus bertemu temanku disini. Jika masih ingin bersamaku kau bisa ikut denganku."

"tentu, aku takut tunanganku melirik cewek selain."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, entah takdir atau memang pilihan orang tua merupakan yang terbaik, chanyol dan baekhyun merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Chanyeol berjanji, setelah ini ia akan pergi ke gereja dan bersyukur seharian penuh.

 _Tuhan, aku mencintaimu._

Sehun berdecak cukup keras, dia bukan tipe bocah yang mengerti dimana letak nilai estetis sebuah lukisan. Apalagi kini ia tengah berkeliling ruangan sendiri. Yap, sendiri. Chen meninggalkannya karena hyung troll nya itu bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati; minseok noona, yang kebetulan juga sedang berkunjung ke pameran ini.

Ia berjalan pelan, mencoba menikmati coretan-coretan yang sehun katai tak bermakna. Berharap salah satu coretan warna disana dapat menarik perhatian manusia buta seni sepertinya. Ia berjalan mendekati ukisan yang entah bagaimana berhasil membuatnya sedikit tertarik untuk mendekat. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah ringan, mencoba melupakan kekesalannya pada duo hyung nya yang seenak jidat lebar mereka meninggalkan maknae ganteng sepertinya.

Langkah kaki sehun berhenti sekitar 3 meter dari lukisan tujuannya. Jantungnya berdesir halus, rasanya begitu menggelitik. Sehun melihatnya, yeoja berambut perak yang menangis dalam diam diatas kursi rodanya. Tangisnya sama sekali tak terdengar, yang ada hanya air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya yang mirip rusa, namun begitu hampa. Dan itu membuat sehun merasakan perih di hatinya. Ia merogoh kantung celana katun miliknya, mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan hitam dengan wolsum abu-abu diujung-ujungnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati gadis itu secara otomatis. Mengabaikan tatapan waspada sepasang kekasih yang juga menangis haru didekat gadis itu.

Sehun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si gadis perak itu. menyeka air mata gadis itu dengan hati-hati menggunakan sutra halus sapu tangannya. Dan entah keberanian dari mana ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga mungil gadis itu.

"Gwenchana, menangislah dengan keras. Apa bebanmu begitu berat? Bisa kau lepaskan semuanya? Bukankah rasanya begitu sesak?" lembut, sangat lembut dan manis. Sehun tak pernah selembut ini pada mahluk bernama wanita. Dan kini ia melakukannya. Hanya untuk wanita perak yang baru ditemuinya.

Hanya untuk luhan. Yang akan jadi miliknya kelak.

 _Luhan-nya_

Ini awal milik kita

Awal yang penuh duka

Namun kita berhasil menyingkapnya

Duri tajamnya yang begitu menipu

Ini kisah kita

Black Rose adalah takdir yang penuh drama

Dan takdir di musim panas membuatnya makin membara

 _ **Summer 2017**_

"Lu?"

"hmm.."

"dua tahun lalu, pertemuan pertama kita. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan terkekeh manis, membalik tubuhnya menghadap teman hidup matinya. Mengelus lembut wajah sang suami yang entah mengapa malah semakin tampan.

"kau pasti menahan pertanyaan itu begitu lama." Gumam luhan memainkan jari jari lentiknya di wajah sehun yang tengah meutup matanya, meresapi belaian halus tangan takdirnya.

"Lukisan yang kau beli dengan harga selangit itu, itu lukisan ayahku. Kau ingat anak kecil yang ada di dalamnya? Itu aku, saat bermain sendiri di taman mawar milik ayah. Dan coretan tangan diujung lukisan itu itu pesan ayah untukku. Putri yang ia besarkan sendirian. Putri satu-satunya keluarga Lu. yang kini menjadi menantu kesayangan keluarga Oh." Luhan mencubit ujung hidung sang suami saat mengatakan kalimat teakhir yang sengaja ia tambahkan.

Perjuangan sehun 2 tahun lalu memang patut dacungi jempol. Sehun menghabiskan 6 bulan hidupnya hanya untuk bisa berinteraksi secara normal dengan luhan yang mulai mau kembali membuka diri, belum lagi hal-hal tak terduga yang luar biasa membuatnya hampir menyerah pada luhan.

"ooh, lihatlah bagaimana cara nyonya Oh ini menyembunyikan tangisnya." Goda sehun, melihat sang istri tengah menahan mati-matian air matanya. Ia menarik luhan dengan lembut menuju pelukkan hangatnya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap sang istri yang tengah teisak hebat. Dan satunya yang mengelus puncak kepala luhan, menenangkannya.

"maaf, maafkan aku karena bertanya dan membuatmu mengingatnya. Hm? Uljima.." bisik sehun lembut. "lain kali, jika tak bisa menjawabnya, jangan paksakan drimu Lu. mengerti?"

Sehun tersenyum tampan merasakan anggukan pelan luhan didada bidangnya yang tertutup selembar piyama tidur.

"kenapa tak bertanya arti coretan ayahku?" Tanya luhan serak.

"memang kau mau menjawabnya? Aku tak mau kau menangis lagi, sayang."

"Aniyo, aku tak akan menangis sekarang. Cepat Tanya!" luhan mendorong sehun untuk melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap sehun sok angkuh walau masih ada sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Sehun tak kuat untuk tak tertawa kali ini. Membuat luhan merengut tak suka padanya.

"arrasseo, aku akan bertanya." Sehun membenahi posisi berbaringnya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Jadi, apa isi pesan Donghae Appa untukmu?"

"Oh Sehun, kau memang sesuatu, kau benar-benar bertanya?" ungkap luhan tak percaya. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri mendengar pertanyaan balik luhan. Jika saja wanita ini bukan istrinya, sehun tak akan segan membuangnya ke laut sekarang juga.

"Waeyo? Aku kan hanya menuruti istri kesayanganku."

"DASAR TAK PEKA! RASAKAN INI!" luhan mengabil guling dan memukul-mukulkannya pada sehun tanpa ampun.

"Yaak! Luhan! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" erang sehun kesakitan seraya mencoba menghentikan pukulan rusa liar dihadapannya. Sehun berhasil menangkap guling berbahaya itu sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Sayang…"

"Mwo!?"

"Apa kau sedang PMS?"

"MATI SAJA KAU OH SEHUN!"

Teriakan maha dasyat plus pukulan guling bertenaga penuh sukses membuat jerit ketersiiksaan sehun keluar malam ini.

Tuhan, tolong ingatkan sehun agar menjauhkan benda laknat bernama guling dari tangan istinya yang persis rusa liar ini.

END

Haiii kalian semuaa :*

Maafkan Al yang malah ngepost ff ini bukannya update LFSWALY & SecRom

Maaf yaa… ff ini Cuma buat selingan kok hehe

LFSWALY & SecRom pasti akan diupdate kok, Cuma masih dalam tahap akhir dan edit sana-sini hehe. Semoga masih pada sabar nunggu oke?

Dan mash adakah yang nunggu The Story? Aduh itu ff terbengkalai, mungkin al akan update itu setelah dua ff diatas itu dulu yaaa…

Entahlah ini mau dibuat sekuelnya atau engga.

Al belum ada rencana lanjutan.

Dan ini oneshoot super pendek, gaje, dan alurnya kecepetan.

Sorry~sorry~sorry~~ naega naega~~

*lupakan

baytheway

Oiya makasih loh yang kemaren ndoain Al biar ujiannya lancar

Luv you so much pokoknya

 **Almurfa, 200516**

 _ **Review please? Beloved readers?**_


End file.
